The Blood in our Veins
by The Pitiful Handsome Guy
Summary: "I am your servant." He bowed lowly to the new king, someone he has not seen in years. The king got up from his throne and held his hand, smiling. "Bel, you are the prince. I've missed you." [A take on Mothy's Chronicles of Evil using the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Some alterations are made in the story.] B26 and mentions of XS.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Blood in our Veins**

**Summary: "You are the king and I am your servant." He bowed lowly to the new king, someone he has not seen in years. The king got up from his throne and held his hand, smiling. "No Bel, you are a prince and you are my precious brother." [A take on Mothy's Chronicles of Evil using the characters of Akira Amano's Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Some alterations are made in the story.] B26 and mentions of XS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or the characters; all rights go to their respective owners. To be honest, I don't see the point in even putting a disclaimer… but okay.**

**A/N: Dobbie (Details of Beauty) and Kumiko (KatoKimeKa-chan) here! I've had this idea in my head for quite a while now, and I will be doing my best to make it interesting, since its been done so many time before. Any similar fanfics are coincidental. All mistakes should be pointed out for correction as I am pretty much a newbie, and criticism is appreciated!**

***This is a collaboration between myself and my waifu, KatoKimeKa-chan. She did most of the work though.***

**Warnings: English is not my first language, so I must apologize for any that you may see..**

* * *

_Citizens of the Country of Yellow!_

_Rejoice!_

_For everyone is invited to celebrate the successful delivery of the future kings of our glorious Kingdom!_

_Princes Rasiel and Belphegor were born on the 22nd of December!_

_Come and join us for a feast!_

* * *

The people cheered as the king and queen of their country held up two adequately wrapped up bundles, the twin heirs on their country. Princes Rasiel and Belphegor were born two weeks earlier to the celebration, and were already well-loved by both their parents and their people.

"…We thank you for this warm welcome for our sons! Rasiel and Belphegor will no doubt bring glory to the throne of our kingdom!" The king finished his speech, flashing a toothy grin at the huge crowd. He held Rasiel with as much love and joy as the queen held Belphegor. These were their sons, and they would surely grow up to become marvelous princes.

They had visitors from various neighboring kingdoms that day, one family being the king and queen of the Country of Blue**(1)**, along with their son, a charming blue-haired boy at the age of nine. As the one of the Yellow Country's closest partner in trade, it was only fitting that they would be present at the celebration. Of course, they weren't the only royalties present; guests from countries all around were enjoying the party as well.

A few unnamed women, probably the queen's friends, gave their compliments about the two boys, saying in a cooing voice about how adorable they were with those light blushes on their chubby little cheeks and big, bright eyes. The only real way to tell the twins apart was to look at their eye color; Rasiel inherited bright green eyes from their mother while Bel received icy blue orbs from their father. They both had golden blond hair, and which was very fitting as they were born the princes of the Yellow Country.

As time passed, the twins grew up wonderfully. Rasiel; the older twin, was caring to his subjects, and was normally seen going out with his brother and a servant to listen to some of the problems of the people. He made decisions carefully, always thinking ahead to how others would be affected. He seemed skilled in strategic games, already proving himself a worthy opponent in terms of strategy.

Of course, Belphegor—or Bel, as some called him, was never even once overshadowed by his brother. He proved himself to be a genius in many things, from quickly learning several foreign languages to smaller things like a few forms of literature and books (in which the king admitted to planning to having someone teach them those books when they turned twelve, not when Bel was _five_) and even self-teaching himself knife-in-hand combat. Agile and stealthy, the young prince could give castle guards a run for their money.

They were nine years old now, and were as close as ever. The people's opinions haven't changed a bit; they would make wonderful kings.

The princes of yellow considered themselves lucky to have all that they did. Rokudo Mukuro, the prince of Blue, has also become a familiar face to the pair of blondes, acting as an older brother to the two when he visited along with his parents. Now at eighteen, he pats the heads of his self-proclaimed younger brothers, saying that he might not be able to visit them as much, since he would be inheriting the throne soon. Even as visits became fewer, their bond did not waver, and in turn, the bond of their countries strengthened.

All was fair, until both the king and queen's lives were lost in battle. It was custom in the Country of Yellow for the king and—if she was willing to—the queen to lead the battle troupes if ever involved in a war. This was probably the reason they didn't get involved in the wars that went on between the countries surrounding them, the twins concluded, as they sadly mourned for their parents. Many were devastated at the loss of a wonderful pair of rulers as well.

The throne, as well as the authority of making decisions was placed in the hands of the council, at least for the time being. The heirs would receive their birthright when they reached the proper age for inheriting the throne, which in the Country of Yellow would be eighteen years old.

_It wasn't that big of a problem_, said the twins when asked about their opinions about the announcement. _It's only natural that we would have to wait, since both me and Bel are too young to be taken seriously at all_, Rasiel laughed at the thought of the confused faces of the other rulers of other kingdoms and countries when nine-year olds would enter the meeting room. It was comical, really. The people were surprised when the brothers took the news with such maturity, but when they put it that way, it only made sense.

But then the council came to a horrible decision.

In the middle of the night, just a few minutes nearing December 22nd, the council's plan was put to action. Shadows lurked in the empty halls of the castle, making their way towards prince Belphegor's quarters.

"Who's there?" The boy drowsily sat up from his bed, rubbing his tired eyes. He heard a floorboard creak, causing him to wake up. He had sharper senses than his brother, and was also a light sleeper compared to Rasiel. He worried for his older brother for a second before grabbing a knife from his bedside table and getting up on his feet, immediately getting into a battle stance.

Instead of flipping the switch of the oil lamp on his bedside table, he quickly grabbed three more knives from the drawer of his bedside table, leaving the light off. He heard a blade being unsheathed from his left. He quickly leapt over to where he deducted the intruder must have stood. He was right, his knives were countered by a long sword—_a katana_, he thinks.

The prince clicked his tongue, as he made a move to attack him again. But instead of trying to cut him, he used the difficulty in seeing in the dark to his advantage, misleading the intruder. He managed to slash the other in the legs.

Even if he was raised to be a peaceful ruler, he always was interested in fighting. He knew he could put up a fight, and so he did. Blades clashed, wounds were inflicted, and blood was spilled. Bell found himself getting more damage than the other. At some point of the fight he decided to switch on the lamp, and he was surprised at his opponent's appearance.

Bel was ten years old now, and this guy only looked twelve and he even looked like he couldn't hurt a fly! "You—!" He started to say but was interrupted by being shoved to the ground and held down. His eyes widened in realization, there were two of them?!

He tried to turn around to look at the one who shoved him down, but no avail. The newcomer had a strong grip. "Who are you? How dare you just barge into my room!" He yelled.

"We're from the Country of Vongola." The swordsman he was fighting just now replied. "That man holding you down is Hibari Kyoya, one of the six generals of the country. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, a future general, nice to meet you!" Bel was conflicted between felling annoyance or shock. The Country of Vongola was known to be one of the most powerful of countries. And the generals often took on jobs for other countries. The old country was fearful, and had a bloodstained history from the second generation onwards. He's heard that Hibari Kyoya was in the tenth generation, but the tenth king—prince, he had to remind himself, was too young. But from the looks of it, the tenth generation would be like the previous ones as well.

On the other hand, this idiot was blubbering nonsense, '_nice to meet you!_'? Bel failed to see anything nice about this. "What are you doing here?" He asked them, glaring at Yamamoto, who was the only one in his field of vision at the moment.

"The council of this country requested us to bring you somewhere." From on top of him, Hibari finally spoke. "Now if you don't shut up, I _will_ bite you to death." He threatened, and the last thing he saw when he finally managed to face Hibari was a tonfa striking him in the head.

* * *

When Belphegor woke up from his unconscious state, he found his wrists bound to a wooden wall with heavy shackles. He felt a gentle swaying motion. Blinking his eyes, he was in a dark basement. He was on a boat?

He heard a door being opened, and he was greeted by a face of an adult he had grown to hate; a certain member of the council. Furrowing his brows, he angrily said;

"_What is the meaning of this, M.M?_"

* * *

**(1) King and Queen of the Country; watching some of the MVs about these songs on youtube, I noticed that in some of them, the kingdoms are referred to as 'countries', I will be following that, if its okay with the readers.**

**A/N: So that concludes the first chapter! I hope its nice enough to get reviews, all reviews will be replied to in the next chapter.**

**Question: Should I genderbend Fran? Or leave him as a male? Your opinions would help me a whole lot! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Blood in our Veins**

**Summary: "You are the king and I am your servant." He bowed lowly to the new king, someone he has not seen in years. The king got up from his throne and held his hand, smiling. "No Bel, you are a prince and you are my precious brother." [A take on Mothy's Chronicles of Evil using the characters of Akira Amano's Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Some alterations are made in the story.] B26 and mentions of XS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or the characters; all rights go to their respective owners. To be honest, I don't see the point in even putting a disclaimer… but okay.**

**A/N: Hey guys, Dobbie abandoned this story, so I'm going to take over. This is ItsButterWithPuncakes (or Katokimeka-chan), hoping that it's alright.  
**

**Warnings: English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes you may see. Also, this chapter was not exactly proof-read 10 times so I'm fixing it in the morning.**

* * *

_A Kingdom touched by the sun's rays_

_Conquers through the misty haze_

_The king that leads with utmost grace_

_Leads all folk to golden days_

_The king,_ _-_B_y_ P_rince _R_asie_l_ of the _Y_e_ll_ow Coun_t_ry_

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, M.M?" The nine-year old royalty snarled. He never liked this woman; she was one of those kinds of people who only cared about money. Plus, he vaguely remembered her trying to kill him using a clarinet, of all things. Why his parents even let such a woman join the council was beyond him.

Also, if Bel remembered correctly, M.M was a peasant whose origins traced back to the Blue Country. Some say that she was banished for attempting to seduce the prince for her own personal gain of money. Fortunately, prince Mukuro wasn't all that interested in women and managed to reveal her purposes to his kingdom, which led to the citizens driving her out of the kingdom.

The red-head, with one look at him, laughed. "Hush, snarling at a woman is unbecoming of a prince, boy." She paused for a moment, and then smirked.

That ticked Belphegor off. "You're no woman, you mutt." He wanted to just up and hit her, if not for those shackles around his wrists. They were quite heavy and the swaying of the room wasn't really helping.

"And you're no prince either; at least, not anymore." M.M said, surprising the boy. _What the devil was she talking about_? Bel thought.

"Explain." He ordered.

The older woman sighed. "I just tell you that you're not royalty anymore and then you go around trying to order me. But I'll make an exception just this once, since you don't have a good grasp about your situation at the moment." Bell rolled his eyes, but that obviously went unnoticed, due to the long, thick, golden bangs he sported.

M.M giggled and said arrogantly, "Well, as you know I am one of the members of the council." Bel scoffed, knowing that all that arrogance was for nothing. "Sadly, we've come to the decision that the country was going to have one king too many if we do follow your father's last wishes. Thus you will no longer hold the title of 'prince'."

"But what about—"The nine year old started, but was cut off by a stinging slap to his cheek.

"Do not refer to the prince with such a familiar tone, peasant!" Clearly, M.M was enjoying this all too much. "You will be sent to the Green Country to be educated in a different way, apart from your brother. And then, only then will you be allowed into the castle once again."

"And if I refuse?" Bel scoffed, this woman must be mental, thinking that he'd actually play along with this.

"Listen, brat." M.M was frowning now, "It's either yourself or your brother. But think of it this way, can he really make it? He's not like you; A born assassin. There can only be one king, Bel. And sadly, Rasiel doesn't have what it takes to do what you're going to do." She explained.

Bel pressed his lips into a thin line. It was true; out of the two princes, he was both physically and mentally capable of training to be an assassin. He always was the one more willing to lift his fist for the other. He hated to say it but, Rasiel wouldn't make it. But still, so many things bothered him about this.

"But—Why only one king? Our father wished for both of us to be crowned king!" Bel objected. He was under the impression that his people loved the king, their father. Why deny him his last wishes? But deep inside, he knew about the downfalls a kingdom could have with two kings. There were lots of them, and none ended even slightly okay.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that." M.M crossed her arms. Bel kept silent.

"…What will become of me, then?" He asked lowly, considering it. It all depended on how he ends up. Surely they can't just get rid of him, right? And M.M mentioned something about getting educated in a different way. He assumes that it meant that he was not going to get the type of education that he has received for all his life, about manners and royal duties and other stuff.

"It's rather simple, really. You will be taught everything you need to know to be both a body-guard and a servant at the same time." M.M said, crouching down to match his eye level. "If you refuse, we'll convince your brother to take your place. You know he will, don't you?" As frustrating it was for Bel to admit it, M.M did have some truth in her words. Rasiel was pretty over-protective at times like these.

The moment when he realized that he should indeed be the one to face this and not his brother was when M.M decided to add something else. "Of course, when Rasiel inherits the throne, you will serve him, and only him. How does that sound? You'd be serving your own brother and making sure he is safe." Bel furrowed his brows and pressed his lips in a tight line. A decision has to be made.

Reluctantly, Belphegor, ex-prince of the Yellow Country, agreed to the council's plan.

* * *

Bel was unaware though, that secretly, M.M felt sorry for him. She ran a hand through her short red hair, sighing. He was such a nice prince too.

She tried to look at the bright side of the situation, albeit feeling bitter about her actions. It wouldn't have killed her to at least explain the situation in a mature way, like an adult should. At least it was her that was tasked with choosing an instructor for the boy. She only chose the best, of course.

She learned that this man, not only did he teach servant and combat-related duties, but he also looked after his students like a mother would, and would also teach them academically. He let his students have a break often, and took them out to have fun as well.

It was extremely costly to send Belphegor to him as well, but for the first time in her life, M.M didn't care. If the younger prince had to be sent away to study, it might as well be someplace comfortable. That's what M.M thought to herself as she stood at the surface of the boat, feeling the cold ocean breeze on her face. The air was making her eyes hurt, and it seemed to have a salty feel to it.

They should arrive at their destination around 3 hours before sunrise. She heard that this country was also very beautiful and known for its interesting people. There was no common trait the people shared, unlike the other countries. This made the decision perfect. She just hoped that Rasiel wouldn't take this too badly.

* * *

Bel was finally set free from the chains that held him in place. Rubbing his aching wrists, he was led out to the harbor. He oddly noted that he did not recognize these guards, which meant that they weren't from the Yellow country. He had almost every staff member's face and names memorized. Apart from his brother, he'd definitely miss the castle guards as well.

He saw M.M talking to a rather built man, seeming to threaten him. It was funny, in Bel's opinion because it was working. The man seemed to be slightly intimidated by the thin woman. Bel didn't blame him, he would be too if a woman held up a high-heeled shoe to his eye.

It seemed that they weren't going to stop talking for a while so he directed his attention to the ocean. The waves seemed to be moving in a soothing rhythm. It relaxed him and made his eyelids feel heavier. He remembered a story their mother used to tell him and his brother.

It was about a little girl whose brother died. She'd always go to the beach and send messages in bottles, wishing to see him again. After days of wishing, he finally appeared to her. It was a nice story, and it quickly became his favorite bedtime story from when he and Rasiel were little kids.

His sea-gazing was interrupted by footsteps. M.M was getting on board now. He didn't follow her. He knew that he was supposed to go with the man she was talking to earlier. He watched as the boat left. It wasn't long. Since the sun hasn't risen yet. He could barely see anything, not even the color of the buildings of this country he was standing in.

The man was standing beside him. "So... You're Bel-kun, huh? A lot younger than I expected from what that stuffy woman told me." There was a certain pouty tone he heard from when the man spoke. Bel also noted that the man's voice was higher than he thought at first glance. Like some Gaylord from one of those plays he used to watch.

"I get that a lot." Bel confessed, he turned to the guy and saw that he was quite tall as well. Maybe this guy practiced some form of fighting. If he recalled correctly, M.M said that he was going to be a body guard? "Can I ask for your name?" He said.

The man (was this a man? Bel didn't know anymore. His body language was not that of a straight man.) sighed and blinked when he saw his breath. It was ridiculously cold before dawn. "It's Lussuria, hun. Now let's get out of here before you catch a cold." Lussuria reached into his coat and took out an extra scarf, wrapping it around Bel's neck. "Come on, my house is this way." He started lightly pushing Bel towards a direction.

Bel just kept walking, occasionally turning his head sideways to look around. Which was useless, he couldn't see anything. Were mornings in the Green kingdom normally this dark? Still, it seemed nice. This was a kingdom, just like his, though everything was different. The houses, the people, and the scenery, he guesses. Even the air was different. Back in the Yellow Country, the air smelled like bread and the occasional wine. Here, he could vaguely make out the smell of mint.

"Can I ask you something, Bel-kun?" Lussuria suddenly spoke, catching Bel off-guard.

He looked at him. "What is it?"

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES *Signed**

**Otaku50kpopper50- Thank you! And I know, I'd prefer to have him a male as well, but who knows? Maybe lots would prefer him as a girl for this story. Thank you for your review!**

**Bleuiss zi Dafoudille- Thanks kaa-san xD You always did know when it was me. Mother's intuition, perhaps? Hahah! love ya. (this chapter is dedicated to you btw.)**

**ItsButterWithPuncakes- (HAHAHA this is me anyways xD)**

**REVIEW REPLIES*Anonymous  
**

**Unknown- Well, yes, its stated in the summary that I got it from Mothy's Chronicles of Evil, which is the same thing, haha. There is actually no proncess of green in the story. I think it was stated that it was a peasant; a maiden of Green. Character roles are already decided and frankly, you just guessed one of them, good job man.**

**A Person- Its quite overused, yes. But I'll try to make this one special xD I did some research and found some nice scenes to add, which are normally not included in your typical CoE AUs here on FFnet.**

* * *

**A/N: In the votes, Male!Fran won. Not that it'd make that much of a difference though, you'll love them either way.**

**All reviews will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Question: What are your thoughts on Nice!Rasiel and Sensible!Bel?**

Review! :*

But even if you don't I'll love you anyways~


End file.
